Xavier XVII
by ShaquellSkeleton
Summary: Two cities, Aero and Noble are at war over the holy grounds, Sanctus. A man by the name of Roy LeVice created a chemcial, he called Xavier XVII. The once great cities are now destroying themselves. They need a miracle to restore the peace.


A man dressed formally stepped up to a podium and looked out at the crowd nervously. He took a navy blue cloth from his pocket and wiped his brow, then stuffed it back down in his pocket. He held his breath for a moment then nervously adjusted the microphone. He licked his lips and began to speak.

"I have gathered you all here today...to announce the confirmed failure of

Xavier XVII." he said. Everyone nervously adjusted in their seats and began whispering to each other.

The scene changed to a female reporter in the middle of Aero city. "We are here where an

ex-solider has gone a rampage, killing nearly ten people in just a matter of minutes!" The woman said, as she was running in the opposite direction of other

people running and screaming. It was complete chaos. A man running by screamed "It's a monster!" The woman and her news ran in for better view. The shot of a demon jumped in front of the woman and she screamed.

"This is not sabotage, both the city of Noble and our city were sold

Xavier XVII, and both of us abused it, and now we both are paying the price.

Anyone injected with Xavier XVII, will either become a demon themselves,

or they will die." He said. Everyone in the room began yelling now, and fighting.

The scene changed to a man with red hair and green eyes standing over a grave. Two young children were at his side, holding his hands. Suddenly the little girl began to cry. He knelt down and picked up his daughter, then the three of them walked away. The boy was clutching his father's hand tightly.

The man panicked and tried to calm everyone down. "Please, please, remain seated!" He said.

"Why should we? You've killed us, your own people! My son died for your

selfish cause! My grandchildren were infected with Xavier XVII, and they are

now dead! Why should I stay calm? You idiot!" A man stood up and yelled. The man at the podium began to back up. Security escorted the yelling man out of the room.

A man wearing all black with the hood of his jacket covering most of his face, stood in a crowd of people watching the news on a large tv in the center of town. People were panicking, nearly everyone was infected with Xavier XVII. The man just listened to the news.

"So it begins..." He whispered under his breath.

The man at the podium took the cloth from his pocket and wiped the sweat away, then stuffed the cloth back in his pocket once more.

"We understand that we have made a very big mistake, and we will stop at

nothing to right our wrong. The war has been called off. We are at peace now. Our

only focus is to destroy all demons attacking our people, and trying to come up

with an antidote. We are so very sorry." The man said as he stepped away from the podium. Security lead him out of the room. He sat down at a table as people rushed passed him in the room. He bit his knuckle in fear of what would happen next.

_Six years ago...a war broke out between the cities of Aero and Noble over the holy grounds called "Sanctus". Sanctus was rumored to be where the great god Gaius_ _destroyed the devil king Malus. Malus was Gaius's twin brother who was full of pure evil. He created monsters known as demons, and with his demonic minions, they ruled the world. Gaius knew this was wrong, and so, he single handedly defeated Malus and his demons and locked them away in a capsule in the center of Gaius. The seal has weakened over time, and more and more demons have escaped but it wasn't anything the military or private mercenaries couldn't handle. _

_The war was over whether or not Gaius had come from Aero or Noble. There are two different stories of the origins of Gaius, one is that he was came to Aero from the sun. Others say he came from the great Lake of Life in Noble, where a river flows through both Aero and Noble, supplying both crowded cities with water. _

_Both Noble and Sanctus are very religious cities, so they believe that it is something worth going to war. Nothing is ever worth people dying..._

_A mad scientist by the name of Roy LeVice rose from the darkness and_ _created a chemical that enhanced a person's abilities. Making them stronger, faster, and even given them inhuman powers. The concoction was created with demonic blood. Roy LeVice was a twisted man, no one knows where he came from._

_He captured demons and tested them. Taking their blood and mixing it with unknown _

_chemicals, until he could create the perfect soldier. When the formula was finally right, he named it Xavier XVII. He sold it to the military of Aero. Aero saw how powerful it made Roy's test subjects, and so, they had it injected into every one of their soldiers. Everyone in the military knew what it was, yet, the defied the teachings Gaius had taught them. They used demonic power to crush another._

_Soon, the leaders of Aero craved power, they announced the existence of Xavier XVII to everyone. Only, they left out the part about it being demonic. They told the people it was a vaccine. A shot that helped protect everyone from disease, and they believed, but little did everyone know, Aero was only using it in case they would need to pull civilians into the front lines. Men who weren't in the military were injected first, then women and children, and even the elderly. The military did not give Roy LeVice the proper credit he deserved for creating Xavier XVII. He became enraged, angry at Aero for not giving him the glory he thought he deserved for saving Aero from being destroyed by Noble, when Noble nearly had control of Aero. Now Aero was pushing the Noble soldiers back with an unfair advantage. Roy hated Aero now, and suddenly. He just disappeared._

_When Roy LeVice did appear again, it was not good news for anyone. He had sold Xavier XVII to Noble's military in secret. He didn't mention to Noble that this was the secret behind Aero's sudden power. Neither cities knew they had the same weapon, until it was too late. Noble had everyone injected with Xavier XVII as soon as possible. Forcing everyone to get the shot. Again, men, then women and children, and the elderly. _

_We thought that the world was going to end. People were too strong...and people were losing control of their power...this is when everything fell apart..._

_The soldiers injected with Xavier XVII, became demons themselves. People who were not in top physical condition died. Children and the elderly, died almost instantly. Many people either died, became demons, or Xavier XVII died off in their bodies immediately, but if it survived, they would become demons._

_No one could escape this. We brought this upon ourselves, we must face the wrath of Gaius...but please...don't let anyone die anymore..._

_**~ Six years ago~**_

Kair was laying on the roof of his friend's car, watching the clouds float by overhead. A

warm breeze would rise and fall every now and then, making the weather perfect. His friend was underneath the car, working on something that was broken. The car was absolutely terrible when his friend first bought it. It was amazing that he could even drive it off the lot, but Nox had a gift. He could fix anything, especially cars. He loved fixing cars. Even since he and Kair were little, playing together, Nox would always talk about how he wanted to race cars or fix cars. Everything that had anything to do with cars, Nox talked about it constantly. He even got Kair interested in cars.

Kair was silent, thinking about something he wanted to tell his friend, but couldn't because he knew that his friend would be upset, and he would tell him that Kair is making a mistake. So Kiar remained silent, trying to forget about it, but his friend soon figured out that something was wrong.

"What's the matter with you?" His friend called from under the car. Kair was a little surprised by this, but he lied. "Nothing..." Kair said plainly, "Why?"

"You're being quiet. That's rare for you."

"Shut up, it is not. You're the one that talks all the time." Kair snapped back in reply. His friend laughed and continued working, though he knew he had gotten to Kiar.

Kiar thought a moment, then decided he should tell his friend what was on his mind, considering he was his best friend, they had grown up together.

"Hey, Nox." Kiar called. Nox laughed and slide out from under the car.

"I knew you would crack." He said with a laugh.

"Shut up and listen." Kair said. Nox climbed to his feet and wiped some grease on his hands onto a rag, then leaned on his car.

"Alright, I'm listening." Nox said. Kair glanced over at nox then sat up, rethinking whether or not he wanted to tell Nox.

"Today, kid. I'm not as young as I used to be."

"You're only twenty-five!"

"Not the point. What's eating ya?" Nox pried one more time. Kair tried to look at Nox, but couldn't. He knew Nox was going to be upset.

"Well...I've been thinking."

"That's something new!" Nox joked.

"Forget it." Kair said as he let out a sigh of frustration and slid down from the roof of the car. "Okay, okay. I'm done. Shoot." Nox said as he grabbed Kair's arm. Kair pulled his arm away and adjusted his jacket.

"Promise not to interrupt this time?" Kair snapped. Nox put his dirty hands up in the air and backed away from Kair. Kair leaned on the car and put his hands on the roof. He folded his hands, then unfolded them nervously.

"I've been thinking...that maybe...I should join the military." Kair said. Nox started laughing, making Kair even more upset. Kair grabbed Nox by the collar and shoved him up against the car. "What's so funny?"

"Careful, kid."

"Stop calling me that!" Kair yelled. Nox started laughing harder, making Kair even more upset, but Kair let go of Nox and walked away. Nox stopped laughing and finally caught his breath before he even attempted talking. "I'm laughing because I have no idea

why you would want to join the military."

"Well, first off, I want to teach those idiots from Noble a lesson. They have no

right telling us our religion is wrong."

"We have no right telling them theirs' is wrong either." Nox said as he took a cigarette pack from his pocket, took one out, and lit it.

"Well, why did you join?"

"I have nothing better to do. I guess I was bored. I don't even believe in any

god you people create."

"I'm bored too! It's boring without you there to run the mechanic shop with me!" Kair yelled. Nox shook his head and laughed again. "No, Kair. You don't want this life."

"Why not?"

"There is so much better for you." Nox said.

"Like what? Maybe I do want the life you live! You're strong and dependable!" Kair yelled. Nox threw his cigarette on the ground and glared at Kair, then walked

over to him angrily. "You want to kill people? You want to slaughter the innocent? You

want to be brainwashed? In fear every day that you will either kill or be killed?

No, Kair! I don't want this life for you, you can do so much better than me." Nox yelled as he started pushing Kair. "Out of the two of us, you are the strongest, because you didn't

run away from something good. You stuck with it, and fought through it. That's something I have never done." Nox said. "Don't do it." he begged. Kair was

becoming more upset.

"Well, what if I join the military anyways?" Kair yelled. Nox glared at Kair. "Then, I will kill you myself!" Nox yelled as he grabbed Kair by the collar and shook him. Kair punched Nox in the face, causing Nox to let go. Nox stumbled backwards and touched his hand to his lip. He looked at his fingertips, and they were covered with blood.

"You asshole!" Nox yelled as he punched Kair in the face, knocking him off of his feet.

Nox and Kair wrestled on the ground. They had only fought like this once before, but it was a over a girl and was no where near as serious as it was now. Kair got the advantage and climbed onto of Nox and grabbed him by the neck and started bashing his head on the ground. Kair was smaller than Nox, but it didn't stop him. Nox pushed Kair off of him. Kair tried to run but Nox grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him backwards, then punched him in the face again.

Kiar and Nox had grown up together. Both Kair's and Nox's parents were one of the most wealthy families in town. They met when Nox was 8 and Kiar was 6. Kiar and Nox were inseparable after the first night they met, they were like brothers. They played together, went to school together until Nox dropped out of college and the two ran away together from Northern Aero to Southern Aero. That's when their parent's disowned them. The best friends opened a mechanic shop. Their life long dream. They became the most famous mechanics in all of Aero. They made good money. Everyone was coming to them to have their vehicle fixed. Even a military tanker that Nox fixed up a in a jiff.

That's how Nox was pulled into the military. It wasn't just the fact that he would be getting an even better job, but because he was starting to lose his faith in the god Sanctus, and was getting bored with life. After Nox left for his training in the military, Kair became lonely. He had other friends, sure, but none of them compared to what a good friend Nox was. It was hard for Kair. So, he decided he would join the military as well. Kair tried to his hardest to be like Nox, he looked up to him so much. It was hard to see them fight now, and so seriously, after all they had been through together.

After a few more moments of fighting, then Nox yelled truce. Kair jumped to his feet and balled his hands into a fist.

"Truce, you idiot!" Nox yelled as he climbed to his feet. "You're bleeding everywhere! Give up already!" Kair wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth

and looked at the red pool on his hand.

"If you join, Kair. I will be so disappointed. Who's going to run our shop? We

opened it together, that was our dream to be the best mechanics in town. It wasn't

much of a dream, but it was ours, as best friends."

"You left me!"

"That wasn't the life for me! I was hoping, you would live a normal life, for the

both of us."

"I can't, not anymore. I can't sit back and watch everyone here die. Noble is

starting to move in. I pray to Gaius that they don't take Aero over."

"Don't pray to that bullshit." Nox said.

"What?"

"Gaius is a joke. A story. Bullshit." Nox said as he took another cigarette from his pack. Kair glared at Nox.

"You'll learn." Nox said as he exhaled smoke. "If you wanna be a soldier, you

better learn now. You can't rely on a fairytale you save your ass when you life is

on the line." Nox said without feeling any remorse, though he just offended his best friend terribly, yet, Kair dropped it. There was a long moment of silence in between them. Kiar thought about what he was going to say next.

"So...you aren't objecting to me being a soldier anymore?" Kair asked. Nox shrugged and threw his cigarette on the ground and stomped it out.

"If I did, I would be a hypocrite."

"Do you mean, you're going to accept it now." Kair asked excited. Nox saw the

excitement in Kair's eyes and shook his head. "I don't like it, but...I'll help you out along

the way, because you are reckless. You'll need my help." Nox said with a smile. He grabbed Kair and put him in a head lock. "But don't you ever try and fight me again! Got it,

punk? Huh? I'll knockout you out next time!" Nox said. Kair had a hard time fighting Nox off, but finally pulled his head out. He rubbed his head and made a face at Nox. Suddenly the sky rumbled with thunder. They had been so busy fighting, they didn't even notice that it was about to rain.

"Hey, Kair, let's get out of here." Nox said with a smile and jumped in the driver's seat of his car. Kair looked up the sky and a rain drop landed on his cheek.

"Yeah."

_**~2 years later~**_

_The military was getting desperate, before Kair knew it, he was training to be put on the front lines of battle. _

_Luckily, he had been put under the command of platoon leader Nox. Kair had a feeling that Nox requested this, but he never bothered Nox about it. It was strange though, being around military Nox. It was nothing like brother and best friend Nox. Military Nox was tough and had no compassion for anyone, he was going to make his soldiers as tough as him, whether they liked it or not. He made sure everyone was working their fingers to the bone, and no one got a break. Best friend Nox was so easy going and kind and compassionate. It was hard for Kair to make the adjustment, but after awhile, he became used to it, and it wasn't too long until Kair, became a true soldier, when he cast his emotions aside to prepare for the biggest battle Aero would ever face against Noble._

Nox was called into the office one day. He was confused, he wasn't quite sure why, but

he went anyways. When Nox arrived the room was dark, but he saw the Prime Minister of Aero sitting in the office along with the Major General, with a strange looking man next to him. Nox immediately bowed to the Prime Minister.

"Thank you, Nox." The Prime Minister said as he put his hand on Nox's shoulder. Nox rose and bowed once more. "I've been told that you are one of the best colonel's here."

"That's very flattering, but I don't know if I would accept that title." He said.

"How humble of you." The Prime Minister said with a smile. He looked the strange looking man and nodded his head. The strange man smiled and took a small crate from a large bag and set it on the desk. He opened the create and inside where blue glowing vials. Nox looked at the Prime Minister and made a confused face, then walked closer to the box.

"What...is this?" He asked.

"This, my good man. Is what this man here calls Xavier XVII."

"Xavier XVII...what does it do?"

"It makes the perfect soldier. Enhancing their strength, stamina, and much more."

Nox chuckled and shook his head. "With all do respect, some magic water doesn't make a

soldier stronger. Hard work and discipline makes a soldier strong." Nox said.

"Whatever this is, my men won't have any of it." Nox said as he backed away.

"You only say this because you haven't seen Xavier XVII in action. Major General here has had the injection. Would you be so kind as to share your thoughts with us?" The Prime Minister said.

"I would rather show you." The Major General said with a proud smile.

The four men went down to the weapon testing room. Nox, the Prime Minister, and the strange man watched the Major General. He stood before a large cement pillar about 3 stories high. The Major General smirked and jumped up into air, high above the pillar. A blue fire appeared around his left hand and he brought it down over the pillar and split it right in half. Nox was surprised by his immense power. The major general smiled and shook his hand and the fire went out.

"That is the true power of Xavier XVII. It will be our greatest weapon." The Prime Minister said.

"What makes it so strong?" Nox asked, he was a little afraid to know, but he asked anyways. No simple drug could make anyone or anything that strong.

"Demonic blood." The strange man said. Nox looked to the man as if he had insulted Nox. "Isn't this against the teachings of Gaius?" Nox asked the Prime Minister.

"Why does it bother you? You claim that you aren't a religious man." The strange

man said with a twisted smile. "I'm not, but I can't speak for everyone. People will not

want to use this. No matter how powerful it is."

"They will if it will save for life. People do strange things when their life is on the

line." The man said as he circled Nox like a predator circles it's prey. Nox watched him carefully. "It doesn't matter. I won't use it." Nox said in a tone that let everyone know that it was his final answer. The Major General heard this in laughed at Nox.

"Too bad, Nox. It's mandatory. Everyone will receive it. That's an order." The Major General said as he, the Prime Minister, and the strange man left. Nox sat

down in a chair and folded his hands and breathed deep to try to calm himself down. He felt that if anything happened to his men, he would be to blame. He got up and kicked a chair half way across the room. He leaned against the window and looked at the rubble left of the cement pillar.

"I'm so sorry...Kair." Nox whispered to himself.

_And so, everyone in the military was injected with Xavier XVII. At first, everyone liked it. They loved the power..._

The President of Noble sat in his desk and looked at a man sitting across from him. The

strange man just smiled. "What have you brought me?" The President asked.

"This, my good man. Is a potion so powerful, you will crush the idiots of Aero."

He said as he opened a crated and set it on the desk. "I call it, Xavier XVII. It will make

your soldiers better, faster, stronger. I guarantee it will not let you down."

"What makes you think this will work? I've done plenty of tests and all have come out well." The man said.

"What is your name?"

"Roy LeVice." The man said with a twisted smile.

"Well, Roy LeVice. I'm going to take a chance and use your Xavier XVII. Do not

let me down. My people are desperate at this point. We must win this war."

The man smiled with joy and shook the President's hand. "You will not be let down, I swear!"

"Yes, yes. Let me see some of your test results first though..."

"But of course." The man said with a twisted smile. It was the same man who had sold Xavier XVII to Aero...

_**~ 1 year later~ **_

"Those idiots!" The strange man yelled. He slammed his fists down on a table. A demon jumped and coward in fear. "They said they made it? Ha! They wouldn't have any

idea how to even being creating my Xavier XVII! They have no idea how long it

has taken me!" he shouted. The demon cried in fear. It had obviously completely lost it's demonic nature and was now more like a child. The man looked to the demon. It had a dropped the tray it was holding, the teapot and glasses lay shattered on the floor. Tears of blood were streaming down it's cheeks. The man smiled and beckoned the demon over to him. The demon rested it's head in the man's lap. "I don't want my father to be angry..." It sobbed.

"Do not cry, Lelouch. I am not angry at you."

"Those humans? You are mad at them?" the demon sniffled. The man put his hand on the demons head. "Yes, they hurt your father. They didn't give him the proper credit he

deserved! Now, now they will pay."

"Yes, make them pay father."

"You will help, my son. You will soon help one day."

"How?" The demon asked. The man wiped the blood from the demon's face and caressed it's cheek. "You will learn, but first. I will fulfill my promise. I will make you and your

brothers human." The man said. The demon's eyes filled with joy.

"Really?"

"Of course, I promised it to you, didn't I?"

_**~1 year later~**_

A girl was standing in crowd of people. Her two friends were standing next to her. The girl was not very tall and in her late teens, almost twenty. She had short black hair and big brown eyes. She wore a yellow dress that made her look warm to match her big smile. Her friend, he was a tall man with red hair with green eyes. He wore dark colors. He stood out in the crowd a little. His son was sitting on his shoulders and his wife was holding his hand, she held a tiny baby girl in her free arm.. She and the young woman on the other side of the man looked a little alike only she looked just a little bit older.

"My people of Noble. I have splendid news!" The President called form the roof of a building. "This man, Roy LeVice, has created a vaccine. That will help keep us safe, from

any disease that the Aero pigs my bring. It will help keep our soldiers strong, so

they can fight at their very best. Making them stronger, better, faster. So we

can crush the Aeron menace!" The yelled. Everyone in the crowd cheered except for the man, and the two woman. The man was making a disgusted face. The younger woman took his hand. "What's wrong Avery?" She asked.

"I don't like the sound of this..." He said.

"It's a vaccine. It can't be that bad."

"Who knows, Rena. Who is this Roy LeVice guy, anyways? I've never heard of him."

The girl let go of his hand, she understood what he meant, and why he was so upset by this war. His children were born into this war and he didn't like one bit of it.

"All I know, is there aren't getting anywhere near my kids with that, or my wife." He said as he looked to his wife. She smiled and put her arm around him. He knelt down and kissed his daughter's forehead.

"She's adorable, Emily?" Rena asked.

"Thanks, Rena." Emily said with a smile. Rena smiled and looked up the man known as Roy LeVice. He smiled his famous twisted smile and waved to the crowd.

_**~1 year later~**_

_Regardless of what Avery said, He got the vaccine, but his wife did as well secretly. She _

_believed that the vaccine would work, "It's a gift! Sanctus has blessed this man with the knowledge to create such a wonderful vaccine!" She said when she finally admitted to Avery she had the shot as well._

_Soon, the war grew worse, not better. Noble's soldiers were equally as strong as Aero's. So they destroyed each just as fast. The war was spreading to the people. Now civilians were getting the "vaccine". They had no idea what it really was._

Emily awoke early in the morning and kissed her husband on the cheek. He woke up and smiled. She kissed him once more than jumped out of her bed. Avery watched her, then followed after.

Emily was starting to cook breakfast. She took a carton of eggs from the refrigeratorand a pan from the cupboard. She put the pan on the stove and put heat underneath it. She cracked and egg and let it cook. Avery put his arms around his wife and kissed her neck.

"Good morning." He said.

"Good morning." Emily said with a giggle. "I was going to make you breakfast in bed." She said.

"That would be nice if I didn't have to go to work so early."

"I don't understand how a gun shop can be busy." She said.

"We're a war, honey. People get nervous and buy guns. I'm not complaining

either. Unless, they use it on me. Then, BLAM! I'll teach them how to use a gun

properly." He said.

"I bet." Emily said, laughing at Avery's tough guy act. Suddenly, the baby began to cry. Emily sighed, but Avery kissed her on all over the neck, then went upstairs to get the baby.

A little boy walked down the stairs past his dad. His dad rubbed him on the head.

"Morning, squirt!" he said. His son groaned in reply. He didn't liked mornings, never has, never will. He walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Morning, Axel." Emily said as she smiled at her son, though she knew the 5 year old was grouchy in the mornings. Axel didn't say anything. Emily laughedserved her son breakfast. Avery came back downstairs, carrying little Effie. He placed her in her highchair and began heating up her baby food. Sophie started crying.

"I'm sorry, Effie, I'm moving as fast as I can!" Her father called. When the food was warm he sat down and started feeding her. Emily served her husband food, then herself, and the four had a nice family breakfast.

After Emily was finished eating, she took her plate and Axel's and started washing it. Axel ran off and brought a coloring book and crayons back to the table and started coloring a picture of a fire truck. Avery was making funny noises, trying to get Sophie to finish eating the rest of her food, when suddenly there was the sound of breaking glass. Avery looked up in time to see Emily collapse to the floor.

"Emily!" he called as he ran to her. Axel and Effie started to cry. Avery picked up Emily, though the glass was cutting his feet. He ran to the car and placed Emily in the front seat, then grabbed Effie and Axel. Avery sped off to the hospital.

_**~A few weeks later~**_

_Avery, Axel, and Effie stood over Emily's grave. She had died from Xavier XVII attacking her body without her feeling any pain. Avery, on the other hand, received the demonic power from Xavier XVII, he knew it too. _

_He discovered it one night at work, he and his friend Tobias were fooling around at work. Tobias had also received the injection of Xavier XVII. They were play fighting, when they went to punch each other, a blue fire appeared around their hands. When their fists came together a wave of energy shout out through the building, shattering everything in the room. This is when he discovered what it truly was. Ever since then, he and Tobias have been working to control their power and maybe even...use it one day, if the time came._

_**~Meanwhile in Aero~ **_

_Aero and Noble were at war now, the final and bloodiest battle. Kair was lost in the chaos of the fighting. People were dying beside him left and right. He watched in horror as an Aeron soldier collapsed. He nearly threw up when he saw that it was someone he was friends with. Kair attacked the man who killed his friend, killing him instantly. Kair ran through the battle field looking for Nox. When he found him, it was something he never hoped he would ever have to see._

_Nox was lying on the ground, he had a terrible stomach wound. He was completely covered in his own blood and the blood of his vanquished opponent who lay dead next to him. Kair knelt down next to Nox. Nox coughed up blood and looked up to Kair._

"_I'm sorry." He struggled to say. Kair's eyes began to well up with tears. _

"_No! No! C'mon Nox! You can beat this!"_

"_No, Kair...there is something wrong with Xavier XVII." Nox said._

"_What?" Kair was confused by this, but he looked down at Nox's legs, they were in demonic form now. "What is that?"_

"_Xavier, it's not working anymore." Nox said. "I want to die..."_

"_No! You can't! I won't let you!" Kair yelled. A man saw Kair and Nox. He ran towards Kiar and Nox, he turned into a demon as he lunged at Kair and Nox. Kair took out a .45 caliber automatic handgun and shot the demon right in the forehead. It collapsed at Kair's feet._

_Kair screamed in fear. Nox grabbed his hand._

"_Kair...I want you to run." Nox said. Kair was confused, he refused Nox._

"_No, I'm not going to leave you." Kair yelled._

"_That was an order, soldier." Nox said with a smile. Suddenly, Nox turned into a demon and began fighting the demons that were about to attack Kair. Kair watched in horror. Nox looked back once more. "Run!" He growled. Kair quickly climbed to his feet and took off running without another word. A tear of blood streamed down Nox's cheek. Suddenly two demons bit onto Nox's neck. He howled in pain as three other demons jumped on him and helped take him down._

_Kair ran as fast as he could, he ran until the battle, the demons, the blood, and death was out of sight. He took of his helmet and threw it to the ground, a picture of he and Nox and Kair's family fell out of his helmet. Kair fell to his knees._

_Kair remembered all that he could about Nox. Like when they first met. Kair was only six and Nox was eight. Nox was so talkative, he had always been a big talker. Kair remembered how Nox babbled on for nearly an hour and Kair just listened shyly. Then he remembered when they ran away to the southern part of Aero. Nox had dropped out of school and Kair went with him, returning to college. He remembered how Nox and his friends were at Kair's graduation. He remembered the day Nox announced that he had bought a mechanic shop and they were going to be big time mechanics. He remembered the day they were so busy they could barely handle it, they had become that famous. Kair remembered the day Nox handed the keys to the shop over to Kair, telling him he was going to join the military. Kair remembered how lonely he felt while Nox was away. He remembered the fight they had the day Kair told Nox he was going to join the military. Kair remembered how hard Nox had worked him, but how Nox would tell him at the end of the day it was for a good reason. He remembered how strong and smart Nox was. How honesty and dependent and kind he was. Kiar remembered how Nox was the best friend he had ever had. His only best friend. Nox was like an older brother to him. Then Kair remembered as he watched as Nox was killed by the demons. Everything seemed like a dream, no a terrible nightmare._

_Kair covered his ears and screamed at the top of his lungs, tears streaming down his cheeks red from anger and his screaming. Kair was absolutely exhausted but he couldn't stop crying. He could never stop crying. He had lost everything he had ever cared for over this stupid war. _

_The sky rumbled with thunder. Suddenly, lighting struck the ground not to far from Kair. Kair's left eye started to burn. Kair howled in pain, he was so confused. He had no idea why his eye was burning. Suddenly his left arm started to hurt as well. Kair looked at his arm. It was slowly turning into a demon's arm. The demonic mutant spread up his arm. Then the demonic mutant in his eyes spread around his left eye. Kair screamed in pain, he had never hurt so bad in life. Finally, he passed out from the pain._

_**~Now~**_

A man with white hair stood on a hill that overlooked Aero. He chuckled and looked at the city below, his eyes were gray colored and emotionless. He looked at the city with no mercy, like he hated it with all that was in him. Three other men walked over to him. They looked a little like him. With their white hair and gray eyes. Each of them had a body part covered. The man with longest hair, his right eye was covered by what looked like a white cloth. The man with the shortest hair, his mouth was covered by the tall collar of his coat. The other man, his nose was covered by a white band.

"Lelouch." One of them called.

"Yes, Virgil?"Lelouch said as he closed his eyes_._

"You seem so upset..." Virgil said.

"This world is rotting. It's a sad thing. Both Aero and Noble have brought

their own demise upon themselves. Now they are punishing their own people for

the leaders own mistake."Lelouch explained. Virgil began to cry.

"If only father could see this. He would be so happy." Virgil sobbed.

"Those idiots took him from us, they made him go mad!" The man with the covered mouth yelled. Lelouch glanced back at them and smiled.

"Easy, Zephyr, stay calm. Virgil, stop crying." He said sweetly. He looked down

at Aero and chuckled. " We will make these humans pay with their lives, for taking our fathers.

You'll see." Lelouch said in a soft tone. A twisted smile grew across his face.

"Aero and Noble will burn."

The news station symbol appeared on the screen. They were taking an intermission to let

everyone soak in the hard hitting news. People walked away from the tv. Talking to each other, everyone was worried about what was to come. The man looked up to the tv once more, then started walking away.

He walked down to an old gun shop, with a old wooden sign above it that read: Nada's Weaponry Emporium. The words were painted on with gold paint at one time, but the words were starting to chip off. So all you could read were the words: Nada Weapon Empor. So everyone thought it said "Nada, Weapon Emperor." So she got the nickname "Nada, Weapon Empress."

The man opened the door slowly, the little bell jingled. A woman behind the counter looked up and saw the man dressed in black. She smiled and waved at the man."Good afternoon, Kair." He said cheerfully. The woman looked to be in about her early fifties. Kair took a roll of cash from his pocket and slammed it down on the glass counter.

"Is that enough to pay for the repairs?" Kair asked. The woman picked up the roll of cash and tossed it up and down a couple of times.

"Feels like enough." She said.

"What? You are going to count it to make sure I didn't rip you off?"

"You wouldn't dare, kid." The woman said, "And take off your hood. It's not polite to wear your hood inside, boy." She said as she took the rubber band of the

money. She licked her fingers and counted it just in case. Kair chuckled and did as he was told.

"So where are my guns?" He asked.

"I don't get what you need those stupid guns for anyways. You have working Xavier XVII. You could be your own weapon if you used it right."

"I told you, I am never using it again. Not as long as I am taking care of the

demonic problem."

"Why?"

"I would feel like a hypocrite. Besides, it's not working. When I do use it, my arm

always hurts, my eye too. I don't like to use it because it puts me in a lot of pain...

and brings up unwanted memories..." Kair said. The woman looked to Kair's left arm. It was hidden in a sling so no normal people would notice it and fear him.

"Let me have a look at it." The woman said.

"It's fine, Nada." He said with a sigh.

"Kair, listen to your elders." Nada said. Kair sighed and reluctantly took his arm from the sling. The demonic arm didn't frighten Nada. It never had. She knew Kair had it since the day he came into her shop. Nada was a very religious woman. She prayed to Gaius every day and sometimes had a habit of pushing her beliefs down peoples throats. Despite being as religious as she was, she didn't condemn Kair for being a soldier. Nada had her own demonic mutation, but had the leg removed three years ago to stop it from spreading. Now she had a mechanical leg in it's place. It was a little difficult to get around in, but Kair made her life a lot easier now that he took her place as a demon hunter.

Not many people liked Nada either. In fact, it was very rare to find people who liked Nada. She was married once, but her husband died of a heart attack not too long after they were married, and about the same time her husband died, Nada gave birth to a stillborn child. He would have been 31 this year, he would have been 5 years older than Kiar. So, Nada was a little rough around the edges from all these tragic experiences, but Kair liked her. She became kind of like a parent to Kair, since his disowned him. Nada didn't mind that he looked at her that way, in fact she liked it, since she had lost her own son at birth.

Nada held his demonic hand tight. "I'll get your guns." She said as she patted his hand and left the room. Kair put his hand back into his sling and waited. Nada returned and handed Kair his guns. They looked as good as new. Their silver shimmered brilliantly in the light. The word "Quicksilver" was engraved on their right side.

"You even polished it too? Wow, you really went out your way this time." Kair joked. "Well, I admit, those are nice guns." Nada said. "Anyways, it's time for you to

beat it kid, you are distracting me from my other work." Nada said.

"Are you kicking me out?"

"Yup. I gave you the boot, now scoot!" She said as she waved her hands at Kair trying to shoo him away. Kair laughed and nodded his head. He thanked Nada and left. Nada watched Kair until he was out a sight. A smile stretched across her wrinkled face and she started wiping the counters clean again.


End file.
